This multicenter, randomized, placebo-controlled, double-blinded phase-II trial is directed at expanding the available data regarding the safety and immunogenicity of two HIV-1 vaccine strategies: canarypox vector vCP205 (Pasteur Merieux Connaught) or vCP205 with SF-2 rgp120 (Chiron Vaccines). These vaccine strategies have been evaluated in phase-I studies in healthy immunocompetent adults and have been shown to be well tolerated and immunogenic. The goal of this vaccine trial is to expand testing into a larger population base, in order to estimate the safety profile and immunogenicity with more precision than possible from phase-I study data. Volunteers will be recruited and screened. Those determined to be eligible will be enrolled in the 24-month study, with annual follow-up visits for 2 years. A total of 420 subjects will be studied in this multicenter trial. Our site in particular will provide information on the safety and immunogenicity of the vaccines among injecting drug users (IDUs).